Related-art electronic conference systems are known which share and display data among multiple information processing terminals via a network.
Information processing terminals for use in such electronic conference systems are known which make it possible to add memo information to displayed data and to share and display the resulting data (see Patent document 1, for example).
Patent document 1: JP4087203B